wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Breeze
my drifty for the oc contest linky she belongs to me in a nutshell: the next leonardo, a highly skilled artist =Appearance= As you travel through a crowd in the Goldtouched city, you see a small little turquoise dragonet pushing through the crowds, insignificant and probably unimportant. However, she appears to be in a rush, and carries a big white backpack with splatter painted colors all over it. You then she a giant mob chase after her, all sorts of reporters, paparazzi, and fans seeming to chase after that little dragonet. You later realize you just saw Breeze, a worldwide known young artist who was famous since she was two. Breeze is a young dragonet, with shimmering blue turquoise scales. She has crisp lime eyes that seem to look like the color of frosted mint. Her average-sized sail and tail fin are a teal with white dots that are clustered near the spine, and fan out as they near the top. These white dots can also be found on her face, tail fin, wing membranes, and strangely her back. On her back they condense near her spine, and spread out as they near her white underscales. The same goes with her tail fin and wing membranes, too, where they cluster near the scales and fan out the farther they go. The white dots also cluster below her eyes and fan out the same way as well. Her wings are average-sized, and they also have teal membranes. The fur on her wrists and ankles are a pure white and soft as silk, and tend to get in the way white she paints or draws. To fix this, she often wears bright green armbands, letting only little tufts poke out through the tops. Her spines are rather long and cluster quite closely together, and these are a azure color. Her jaw spikes, horns, teeth, claws, wing claws, and sail spikes also match this color. She is rather small for her age, with an average snout. Her build is rather thin, with a deep chest. She has long and thin arms and legs, and an average neck. Her tail is extremely long, and she often has to tuck it in or hold it up to avoid it snagging or tripping others. She can use it to carry items or hold something just like the tail of a RainWing, but she can't hold certain things due to the tail fin on the end. She is almost always seen carrying a white backpack with splatter paint of all different colors on it. She uses this to carry all her supplies, and then she travels through the forest to find something interesting to paint. When going out in public, she often wears a blue silk robe and white silk scarf draped across her face to hide her identity. She can also wrap the robe into a scarf with the white one when she is no longer in public. =Personality= The famed dragonet is shy around crowds, and can get claustrophobic when she is crowded too much. That is why she always wears the robe and scarf, to hide her identity so that dragons won't swarm her. She is very nice when she isn't shy or crowded, and often donates half or more of the money she makes to good causes, like giving poor dragons food or paying for orphanages. Besides painting or sculpting, she has been known to design a few floats in the festivity Dance of the Wind. She herself also rides on a float of her own, and occasionally throws out into the crowds a hand-made paintbrush with her signature on it. For she is also very crafty, and makes her own stuff like paints and paintbrushes and more. wip Category:Females Category:DriftWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Characters